Why Can't We let Each Other GO
by cameronchick
Summary: Challenge Tell me why I just can't let you go although I know you'll never love me? That's what she has asked herself for months. But when she finally gets the nerve to leave something happens that neither of them would ever think would happen hardy's/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tell me why I just can't let you go although I know you'll never love me? That's what she has asked herself for months. But when she finally gets the nerve to leave something happens that neither of them would ever think would happen. Life changes and so does he. Any wrestler.

Chapter 1.

She…

She stared out the window, a tear rolling down her face. Thinking of the past year hurt her head and her hurt.

Before him, she had standards.

Before him, she had self-respect.

Before him, she had her own friends.

Before him, she had her career.

Before him, she stood on her own two feet.

Before him, her heart was empty.

She reached a hand up to wipe away another stray tear. She knew she had to go. She knew it was for the best. If she stayed, he would never treat her right. It wasn't that he didn't care he just didn't care enough. Not knowing where she stood was killing her.

Turning around she looked at the hotel room. Her bags were packed. All she had to do was leave her note. Would he even care?

Placing the envelope on the pillow, she pulled her suitcase off the bed. Leaving him would be hard. Leaving the WWE would be hard. But she knew it had to be done. She couldn't stay feeling the way she did or in the condition she was in.

Unconscietsly her hand grazed across her stomach. She had someone who needed her. It may not of been planned but it couldn't be more wanted. Not telling him was a big decision. It was a tough decision. She knew until he grew up, there wasn't anyway he could handle when was going to be happening.

With one last sigh she grabbed her purse from the table. Wistfully she looked around the room. There were good times. It's just too bad he couldn't give himself to her totally. If she didn't let him go now, she might never.

She thought of that old saying, _If you love something let it go free, if it's meant to be it will come back._

She walked to the door, opened the door and stepped through. Ready to face the next chapter of her life. If only she knew she could definitely and finally let him go.

He…

He walked into the hotel room expecting her to be there like she always was. He was puzzled at the darkness of the room. She always fell asleep with the TV on. Not wanting to wake her he quietly walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. As he reached for his toothbrush he noticed her makeup and bathroom items were gone.

Puzzled, he walked out into the bedroom area and turned on the light. He was startled that no one was there. She didn't have anything planned. She would have told him if she did. She was cool like that, never forcing herself on him when he needed his time but always letting him know where she will be.

He looked at the undisturbed bed and saw the envelope on the pillow with his name on it. He opened it and began reading, anger slowly building up in him.

How could she leave him after a year and leave the company as well. What was going on in her head. He sank onto the bed and read the note over and over again.

How could she not see what she meant to him?

How could she not see what she did to him?

How could she not see how well they went together?

How could she not know how he felt?

He gained his legs back and headed towards the window. He had to find her. The only problem was, she didn't say where she was going, just where she was not.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Forget this part...I own nothing but the OC's. _

_Thanks for all your reviews. I'm really liking this story idea from Sin. I promise not to let Starting Over fade away though. Let me know what you all think._

**Chapter 2**

**At the arena...**

He sat at the back of the meeting room not saying a word. He had said very little since last night. He needed her and she left. He had been receiving strange looks. It was strange to see him walking alone instead of with her. Hell, it felt strange to him as well.

The meeting droned on until he heard…

"…will be taking an extended leave of absence," Vince said causing a stir among the Superstars and crew members. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He knew why. He should know why or where she is, but he didn't.

"Now," Vince continued a little loudly bringing focus back to him. "I know some of you are concerned but I am going to respect her wishes. So no questions please. That is all for today." Vince turned and left the room. Slowly followed by the wrestlers' still throwing glances his way. He stayed seated until it was just him and his core friends still sitting in the room.

"Why did she leave," Greg asked.

"Where did she go," Shannon wanted to know.

"Why didn't she talk to me," Jeff pondered leaning his face on his chin and looking at his brother.

"She just left," Matt said looking back down.

"When did she leave," Jeff asked.

"This morning," Matt replied. "She left a note. We are not to look for her. When she wants to see any of us she will contact us. She needs her space."

Jeff looked at Matt. His brother looked like a lost puppy. He told him he needed to treat her better. He told him that so many times.

"It's your fault," Shannon said glaring at Matt.

"I know," Matt said sadly.

"You treated her as if she didn't matter," Greg continued.

"We are all to blame," Jeff said suddenly standing up causing confused looks. "We could have stopped this. She cried for you man. We all saw what you were doing to her and we let it happen."

"I didn't mean to," Matt said emotionally.

"Whether you did or not, she is still gone," Jeff said softly.

Matt finally had enough. Sure he could be an asshole but seeing his three best friends glaring at him over a girl pushed him over the edge. He stood up and turned over a chair startling his friends.

"Get over it," he yelled. "She left. Sasha left. She left me and she left all of you. No forwarding address, no contact information. You all are so twisted over some piece of pussy that doesn't care about what she left behind. You all are so content to blame me for everything cause God forbid the little princess did any wrong. Why are you all upset, going to miss your fuck buddy?"

Matt knew he stepped over the line with that last comment by the anger he felt radiating off of them. Suddenly he was slammed up against the wall by his brother.

"You listen you arrogant fuck," Jeff growled angrily. "Sasha was the best thing to happen to you. If she felt she had no choice but to leave then I blame you." He slowly let Matt sink to the floor. Without a glance back he left the room.

"She loved you and you treated her like shit," Shannon seethed. "Why she stayed with you as long as she did, I'll never understand." Matt looked up as he was left with Greg.

"You got something to add," he choked out as he rubbed his throat from where Jeff grabbed him.

Greg just shook his head in disgust and left him alone.

**Tampa, FL, three days later…**

Sasha looked out across the beach and out into the ocean. She actually felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. She looked back at the beach house. She was glad she told no one about her secret place.

Her phone rang again. She looked at it with a groan. Jeff, Shannon and Greg have not given up calling her. They each seem to be taking turns with the calls. She was shocked when the screen read McMahon. She decided that was one she needed to answer.

"Hi Vince, how can I help you?"

"_Thank God you answered."_

Sasha was amazed. She never heard him so concerned before.

"What's up?"

"_What's up? She has the nerve to ask what's up. Do me a favor and call Jeff, Shannon or Helms. If they don't stop bothering me about you, I may have to fire them!"_

Sasha laughed. Her boys were tenacious if nothing else.

"_Glad you find this amusing."_

"Sorry Vince. I just can't believe you let those three get under your skin." She let out a sigh. "I will call them today to let them know I'm okay."

"_Are you okay?"_

"I will be. Thank you for everything." Sasha said her good bye and hung up. With a groan she headed back to her house, part of her inheritance from her parents. She looked at her phone and scrolled her missed calls. Pressing send, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long for the call to be answered.

"It's about time," the person growled into the phone.

"Oh take a pill Nero," Sasha said with a sigh.

"Take a pill," Jeff asked. "You disappeared on us Sash. Aren't we allowed to be concerned?"

"Yes, but if you would have waited I would have called," Sasha said. She knew how upset her friends would be but she needed to do what she did.

"Where are you," he asked. "I want to see you."

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

Sasha wanted to laugh at the whine in Jeff's voice. No matter how bad Matt treated her, Jeff was the shoulder she leaned on. It was killing her not to be able to tell him everything but she knew what she had to do.

"I need to get my head together Nero," she said almost in a whisper. "I need to get back to being who I was before him."

"Sash, he misses you."

"What does he miss," she asked huffily. "Does he miss me doing his laundry, cleaning his house? Does he miss being able to walk all over me? I loved him but he didn't love me. He wouldn't love me. I know where I ranked in his life. I was just there for the satisfaction factor. I gave him what he needed and I got squat in return."

"Sash, he misses you." She sighed as Jeff repeated his earlier statement.

"He can't miss what he never really wanted," Sasha said with tears in her voice. "I was a warm body in a cold bed. All he had to do was love me just a bit. I am not greedy. But he couldn't even do that. This time away is what my head and heart need to heal."

"What about your friends," Jeff asked.

"You're his brother," Sasha said wiping the tear that ran down her face. "Shannon and Greg are his friends as well. Is it fair to make you all choose sides? Because you know that's what's going to happen. Please respect my decision. I will phone you guys to let you know that I am alive. I really can't see you all again because I will not be able to leave again. I love you all so much."

"We love you too Sash," Jeff said. "I will respect your wishes even though I don't agree with you. I expect a phone call once a week."

"You got it Nero," Sasha said letting out a breath. "I love you guys too. I will call you in a week." With a click of the phone she let her best friend go. Placing a hand on her stomach she let out an even bigger breath.

**At another arena...**

Jeff closed his phone and looked at the three faces staring at him. Jeff had the phone on speaker from the moment she answered. Shannon turned and glared at Matt. Greg looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right then. Matt, well Matt knew an argument was brewing.

"At least we know she's okay," Jeff said trying to play diplomat. He looked at his brother."Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean Jeffro," Matt sat leaning against the wall.

"What he means," Shannon said still upset. "Are you happy with the way you treated her? That she saw no other way to leave you than to have to leave us as well?"

"Calm down Shannon," Greg said slowly. "Matt isn't all wrong, you know. I love Sasha just like you guys do but she chose to let him treat her however he wanted. She turned the blind eye to his extra activities. She chose to stay and take care of him. How can Matt be totally at fault if her choices kept things they way they were."

Shannon started yelling at Greg and Greg started yelling back. Jeff tried to get between them to stop but he was being pushed between them. Suddenly Matt let out a roar.

"ENOUGH!!"

The three of them turned to the quiet Hardy. "You three are doing exactly what she said you would. You are choosing sides."

Shannon and Greg sat down but still stared daggers at each other. Jeff flopped into his chair exhausted over the past few days.

"I know I was wrong in not showing her how I feel about her," Matt said running a hand down his face. What's that expression? You don't know what you had till it's gone. "I do love her and because of that, we need to respect her wishes just like Vince said."

"At least she is going to call every week," Jeff said trying to find the middle ground.

"Calling isn't the same as seeing," Shannon grumbled. He thought of Sasha as his little sister. Knowing she was hurting was hurting him.

"It's something," Jeff replied. "We have a house show to do. Why don't you and Greg go grab a bite to eat? Matt and I need to go over our match."

"Fine," Greg said pulling Shannon up from the chair. With a wave, they left the two brothers alone.

"I fucked up," Matt said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes you did," Jeff said grabbing tape out of his bag. "You fucked up real big."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: thanks for all the love. I don't know why but this story is just flowing right now. Be on the lookout for chapter 4 in the next half hour._

**Chapter 3**

**Three months later…**

**Tampa…**

Sasha let her thoughts roll over her as she walked around the grocery store. Just as she promised, Sasha called and checked in with her boys every week. She never asked to speak with Matt and he never asked to speak with her. That was fine with her. She had more important things to deal with. She ran a hand over her slightly expanding belly. She was only 5 months along but you couldn't mistake that she was pregnant.

Jeff constantly harassed her, wanting to see her. She was good at putting him off, but for how much longer she didn't know. Stephanie was the only one she let know where she was or what was going on with her. It helped that they were cousins though no one outside the family knew that. She purposefully removed any trace of that relationship when she started on the Indy circuit.

She pushed the shopping cart to the fruit and vegetable area. Glancing around, she saw this week's craving obsession. She hated pears but for some reason the baby loved them. Grabbing a bag, she started throwing some of the fruit in. Unfortunately, she grabbed that one pear that was holding the rest up in the case. She moved back as they all started tumbling down. Muttering under her breath, she squatted down and started tossing the wayward produce back up.

Sasha smiled to herself as she saw two hands join her in her efforts. Not looking immediately at the person helping her, they finished putting the fruit back in place. Grabbing the hand held in front of her, she pulled herself to her feet. She finally looked up and gasped.

"Sasha?"

**At an arena…**

"Did you hear from her?"

"Yes Matt," Jeff said quickly. "She is fine."

"Did she ask about me?"

"As usual, no. Do you want me to ask her to call you Matt?"

Matt looked down at his hands. He knew he was putting his brother in an awkward situation. She was Jeff's friend, but dammit, he was his brother.

"I miss her is all."

"You should have thought about that when you were using her as a doormat," Jeff said throwing his bag down. He hated being caught in the middle but Matt needed to wake up.

"I keep telling you, I didn't mean too."

"But you did anyway," Jeff said sitting down. "Why couldn't you just tell her how you felt? Why did you have to sneak around with all those rats?"

"I fucked up. We all know that. I want her back. After Amy…"

Jeff's head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "Get over it. Stop using Amy as an excuse for you not being able to handle a relationship."

"But it did screw me up." Matt knew he had to try and justify his behavior to his brother.

"It screwed a lot of people up. Everyone but you has moved on." Jeff got up and went to the door. "You may be older than me but you still need to grow up."

Matt watched his brother leave and knew he was right. No matter what he was going to change and get Sasha back in his life. He just had to find her first.

**Tampa…**

Sasha glanced in her rearview mirror making sure the car was still following her. She pulled into her driveway and started pulling her groceries out of the car.

"Let me help you Sasha," he said gently as he grabbed almost all the bags and began following her into the house. Sasha unpacked the bags and put her things away still not saying a word to the man standing in her kitchen watching her. Gesturing to a chair, she sat down and waited for him to join her.

"Before I say anything," she began. "I need your promise that you tell no one you saw me or spoke with me."

Chris Irvine looked into his young friends hurt eyes. "I won't say a word as long as you tell me everything. Do you know how worried everyone has been about you?"

Sasha nodded and for the first time in a while felt really guilty. She let a hand rest on her bump as she let out a breath.

"I had to leave when I did. If I didn't I would have still been stuck in a dead end relationship with someone who treated me worse than dirt most of the time."

"I understand you wanted to leave that assclown but you left all of us too." Chris reached across the table and grabbed her hand in his. "Jess has been asking for updates on you nonstop. Can I at least tell her where you are?"

"I guess. It would be nice not to be so lonely." She looked up at Chris with tears misting her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She started sobbing and placed her head on the table.

Chris immediately got out of his chair and pulled her into his arms. "Calm down sunshine. Don't be upset. It's not good for you or the little one."

"I upset soooo many people," she choked out as his hand rubbed circles on her back. "I hear it in their voices when I call every week. How could I do this to my friends?"

Chris looked at her as he held her. "Tell me honestly, what was your biggest reason for leaving?"

No one had asked her that. They all assumed it was just because of Matt's treatment of her. Then again they didn't know about the baby.

"It was one thing for him to treat me badly. I could over look the rats to a point. I could overlook the criticism of not being Amy to a point. But I didn't want to put my baby through that."

Chris reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You know, if everyone knew you were pregnant, I guarantee no one would blame you for kicking his sorry ass to the curb. As for the ring rats, you know I thought you should have put your foot down about that. God knows what he could have given you if he wasn't careful. And as for being Amy, who the hell would want to be like that skank."

"He wanted me to be her," she said softly. "Why do you think I changed my hair color or the way I dressed? I thought it would make him love me."

Chris kissed her on the forehead as he rocked her in his arms. "You are so much better than Dumas." She looked up at him and smiled. "Just to make you feel better, Matt is feeling lower than a toad stool right now. He's going crazy trying to find you."

Sasha shook as if chilled in his arms. "What if I don't want to be found?"

"Then you should have hid out in a city were most wrestlers have a home." He laughed as she blushed.

"What are you doing in Tampa on a Monday anyway?"

"Sweetheart, we are taping all three shows here this week," he said softly knowing she was going to bristle in his arms. He was right, she did.

"I guess I can't leave the house for a while then," she said with a crooked grin.

"I guess not," he responded with a frown. "However, Jess is coming to the show tonight. I have to passes. If you grow a set," he laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "You should come with her. You don't need to hide."

Sasha stood up and paced the kitchen. "If I come, do you think people will be pissed at me?"

"I'm not going to lie; you left some worried and angry people behind. But I think they are just going to be so happy to see you."

"Tell Jess to call me later." Sasha grabbed a pen and wrote the house number on it. "I'll let her know whether or not to come get me."

Chris got up and kissed her cheek. "Even if you don't come expect a visit from us tomorrow."

"I will," Sasha said with the first genuine smile she had in months. She really did miss her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Longest chapter yet... this was orriginally part of Chapter 3 but I had to split it up. Oh the drama that is coming. Let me know what you all think._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Later that night…_

Sasha linked arms with Jessica Irvine as they headed towards the backstage entrance to the arena. She didn't realize how much she missed the craziness of a live event until she was in the middle of it. Luckily for her it was January and Florida was going through a minor cold snap. She was able to hide herself in an oversize Hardy Boyz hoodie. Jessica was excited her friend decided to face her demons and come with her. They both decided to surprise Chris with her appearance.

"You miss this craziness," Jess asked as they passed through the guards and headed to the wild backstage area.

"I actually did," she said with a nervous smile. She looked at the call board and noticed it was a Super show. Everyone would be here. "Remind me to kill your husband later."

Jess looked at her sympathetically since talking to Chris and then Sasha; she knew the whole story about her and Matt. "I'll help."

Slowly they walked around looking for Chris' locker room. Jess had sent him a text as soon as they got there and was told to head straight there. She smiled at Sasha reassuringly as she knocked on the door.

The door swung open. "Hello sexy." Chris said with his eyes closed and lips puckering for a kiss.

"Not in front of the baby," Jess said with a giggle causing Chris to open his eyes and stare and Sasha. He quickly pulled both of them in the room.

"I am so glad you came," he said hugging Sasha.

"It was weird," she said pulling down her hood. "No one recognized me."

"You do look a bit different than the last time you were here," Chris said with his eyes on her hair. Gone were the flaming red tresses Matt preferred, back was her natural brown hair color.

"It's true," Jess said stepping into Chris' arms. "Your hair was a giant siren saying 'Here's Sasha'."

Sasha giggled at her two friends. It was comforting not being alone. "You are a dead man by the way."

"What did I do," Chris asked throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Super show ring any bells," she asked with a raised brow.

"Chill Rocky," Chris said. "I honestly forgot. However, I do know of some Tarheels that would love to see you. Want me to sneak them in here?"

Sasha nodded knowing she couldn't be in the same building as her boys and not see them. The only downsides of tonight were that Matt was here and Stephanie being stuck in Connecticut.

"Be right back," Chris said kissing both women on the cheek.

Jess looked at Sasha and smiled. "I'm going to get some water. Do you want me to bring you some back?"

"That would be great."

Sasha sat down in a chair with her back to the door. She realized how hot she was in the room and pulled her sweatshirt over her head. She rubbed her belly and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes and smiled when the door flew open behind her.

"Jesus Chris," Jeff said rubbing his shoulder. "Rush much?"

"Shut up Hardy," Chris said playfully back as he dragged Shannon and Helms into the room as well.

"What the hell was so important you needed to tell us in here," Shannon asked rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Greg who hadn't said anything. He was staring at the back of the girl sitting in front of them. Shannon gave him a strange look and poked Jeff and pointed to the other person in the room.

Jeff didn't say anything. He moved slowly until he was standing in front of the girl who had her eyes closed. Actually he had nothing to say.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or give me a hug," she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Sasha," Jeff whispered softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat with into a hug. He squeezed her so tight in his arms. He jumped back when he felt something move against his belly. He looked down and back up and her tear stained face not knowing what to say.

"Share her man," Shannon said picking her up and swinging her in a hug.

"Be careful," Chris and Jeff shouted at the same time startling Shannon so much that he almost dropped her. Luckily Greg was right behind her and caught her. He carefully set her on her feet and glared at Shannon.

"What," Shannon asked not being the brightest bulb in the box.

"Look at her you moron," Greg said huffily. Shannon looked at his friend starting at her head and worked his way down. When his eyes stopped at her middle his mouth went wide like a fish.

"Ding, ding, and we have a winner," Chris said with a laugh.

"You," Shannon sputtered.

"Yes me," Sasha said kissing his cheek. She looked over at Jeff who was just shaking his head. "Guys, do you mind leaving me and Jeffro alone for a bit?"

"Not at all," Chris said ushering the guys out of the room and she laughed as she heard him tell them not to say anything.

"Is this why you left," Jeff asked gesturing to her middle.

"It was the finally straw," she said sitting on the couch. She patted the space next to her and he joined her. "I wanted to leave him so many times before but couldn't." She placed a hand on the top of her belly. "This just pushed me over the edge."

"Did you find what you were looking for," Jeff asked softly his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think I found me again," she replied. "I didn't plan on seeing anyone just yet but I ran into Chris and found out you all were here. I couldn't let you be here and not see you. I missed you Jeffro." He pulled her into his arms as she started crying for the second time that day.

"I missed you too Sash," Jeff said rubbing her back. It was so good to have her back. "Legend has been ripping into brother dear every chance he gets about you."

Sasha pulled back and laughed. "I can't help it he likes me better than all of you."

"That's my daddy you're talking about," he said with a mock pout causing her to giggle. "When I hugged you I felt something."

Sasha smiled and grabbed his hand. She placed it squarely on her middle. "Talk to him. He loves to move around when he hears your voice."

Jeff looked at her surprised.

"I watch the shows sometimes and play some old tapes and tell him about who he's listening too. He knows his Uncle Jeffrey's voice."

"Uncle Jeffrey," he said with a smile. "I like that." He gasped as he felt a tiny movement under his hand. "Apparently he likes it too." He looked back at Sasha. "He…it's a boy?"

Sasha nodded. "I was hoping for a girl but who knows if Hardy's can make girls."

Jeff laughed and smiled as he felt the movement again. Neither looked up as the door opened and their friends came back in the room. Chris smiled as he watched his to friends reconnect. He kissed Jess on the head.

"What's he doing," Shannon asked sitting on the floor by Sasha's feet.

"I'm feeling my nephew dance," Jeff said with a smile.

"I want to feel too," Shannon whined. Sasha laughed as she replaced Jeff's hand with Shannon's.

"Baby boy, that's your Uncle Shannon talking," Sasha crooned as Shannon rubbed her belly. "No matter what he tells you to do always check with me first." Shannon pouted as everyone laughed at her motherly advice.

"Does that mean I'm Uncle Greg," Greg asked kissing the top of her head as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"Of course," Sasha said smiling at him. "This baby is going to have plenty of uncle and lots of aunts."

"What about a father," Jeff asked causing Chris to curse. Jeff looked at him. "It's a fair question dude. This is my brother's kid too."

Sasha grabbed Jeff's hand. "Yes it is Matt's son. However, I will tell him when I am ready. I am not going to exclude him but it needs to be on my terms." She looked at Jeff to see how this went over with him.

"That sounds fair," he said after a moment of thinking. "So, no one says a word about this to you know who."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Sasha stood up and stretched. "I want to go say hello to everyone. I am tired of hiding."

Jessica laughed as she pulled the baggy sweatshirt over her head.

"Tired of hiding, huh," Jess asked with a smirk.

"Hiding myself not the baby assclown," Jess said with a laugh. Jeff got up and wrapped her arm around his. "Why I do declare," Sasha said with an exaggerated southern drawl. "What gentlemen we have in these parts."

Not one to be excluded Shannon leapt up and laced her arm through his causing everyone to laugh yet again.

"You coming Greg," Sasha asked.

"Not right now," he said as they headed towards the door. "I will catch up with you all later."

With a nod, they left the room. Sasha did miss the backstage. She received so many hugs and glad to be backs from so many of the Superstars. She knew it would just be time before she ran into the one person she really didn't want to see.

Soon the three were sitting in catering hanging out with Paul Lévesque and John Cena. They were all laughing when a dark haired man approached their table.

"You really are here," he said almost in amazement.

She stared up into those warm brown eyes that she used to love looking into.

"I thought they were all lying to me," Matt said still not moving from in front of her. He ignored the growl Shannon sent his why only staying focused on the girl that could not escape his thoughts.

"Matt," Jeff said trying to play peace maker. "Why don't you go get ready for tonight? I'm sure if Sasha wants to talk to you, she will know where to find you."

"I want to talk to her now," Matt said standing his ground. No one at that table noticed how silent the room got as all eyes were on the confrontation about to go down. Paul and John got up and stood behind Sasha. Matt glared at them but they wouldn't move.

"Listen to your brother," Sasha said in a small voice. "If I can I will find you later."

"No now," Matt reached down and grabbed her hand and tried pulling her out of the chair. With a snarl Shannon jumped up and pushed Matt off of her.

"Leave her alone man," Shannon said trying to get his temper in check.

"Stay out of this Reject," Matt growled back. He went to shove Shannon out of the way which started a bit of a pushing match. Having enough, Sasha got up and tried to pull Shannon back much to Jeff's horror. Not realizing she was behind him, Shannon dodged Matt as he came towards him and Sasha was sent stumbling to the floor.

"You asshole," Shannon roared as he punched Matt. Jeff was already at Sasha's side.

"You okay," Jeff whispered as he pulled her to his chest.

"I don't know," she gasped. She hit her back hard as she tried to protect her front from hitting the floor. John and Paul looked on confused. Sasha had taken a lot worse than that bump in the ring. Hell she was a Ladder Match Queen for a reason.

John was able to pull the enraged Matt back as Paul hurled Shannon away and towards Sasha who stayed on the floor.

"I think we should get you to the trainers," Jeff said to which she just nodded. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"I'm sorry Sash," Shannon said as Chris and Greg came into the room to see what the commotion was about. All Greg could see was Sasha on the floor and Matt being restrained still.

"You son of a bitch," Greg yelled at as he now went after Matt.

Chris was able to grab him before anything was done luckily. He looked over as Jeff swung Sasha into his arms. They headed out of the room as Shannon followed.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you," Matt roared. "I need to talk to her."

"Dude, you grabbed her out of the chair," Cena said trying to explain to Greg and Chris what had happened. "And you shoved her to the floor when you went for Moore."

"You put your hands on her," Greg screamed as Chris continued to hold him back.

"She fell," Matt said. "It was an accident. She's taken harder hits than that. What's the big deal?"

"She's pregnant you jack ass," Greg yelled as he pulled out of Chris' arms and headed out to find his friends.

Everyone in the room looked at Matt as his face turned gray.

"What did I do to her," he asked looking at Chris.

"We've been asking that for months," he replied as he turned on his heel and left the room as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I promise this is the last chapter for tonight. I need sleep before the next chapter tap dances into my brain. I probably will post more before Wednesday._

**Chapter 5**

**Trainer's Office…**

Sasha sat on the trainer's table as he held a stethoscope to her stomach.

"You feel okay Sasha," he asked as he listened. "Any pain?"

"I'm fine Tim," she replied with a smile to the men in the room. "I was just shaken up. My back is a little tender because of how I landed. I think my guys here are more worried than I am."

Sasha looked at the men assembled in that room. Jeff stood by her side rubbing her back. Greg leaned against the wall clutching his fists. Chris was watching Tim and poor Shannon looked green.

"Shan," she said softly catching his attention. "It was an accident. You know that right?"

"I shouldn't have moved," Shannon said shaking his head.

"It was good you did," Sasha said causing everyone to look strangely at her. "Think about it. If he hadn't of moved he probably would have collided with my front and fell on top of me. By moving he helped."

"You are a saint," Greg said letting a small smile through. "You always defend the stupid."

"Knock it off," she said sternly. "He was trying to protect me and I love him for it." She held her arms open for Shannon. He leaned into her as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Ok," Tim said getting everyone's attention. "I know you are alone. Someone needs to stay with you the next few days just to make sure you're okay. Any pains at all, go to the ER."

"Yes sir," Sasha said saluting him.

"What I miss," Jessica said coming to the door after only hearing about what happened.

"You missed," Chris said kissing her. "That you are going to be having a roommate for the next few days." He smirked as Sasha stuck her tongue out at him. "Deal with it Shorty. Tim says you can't be by yourself which you are unless you stay with Jess and the kids."

"I'll be fine Dad," Sasha said mockingly causing Shannon to snicker.

"I agree with Chris," Jeff said placing a hand on her stomach. "This is bigger than it being just you. For once, follow the advice."

Sasha sat quietly for a minute then got off the table. "How about a compromise? You guys are in town till Thursday. Why doesn't Jeff, Shannon and Greg stay with me and then when they leave I'll stay with Jess for a few days?"

Chris tapped his chin as he thought about it. He looked at the guys. "That cool with you all?"

"Works for me," Jeff said kissing her head.

"As long as she has room," Greg said not wanting to impose.

"Can I share your bed," Shannon said to Sasha with big moon eyes.

Sasha laughed as Greg smacked him off the back of his head. "I have enough room for all. Let me give you the address and you guys can come when you are done grabbing your stuff at the hotel. Jess and Chris can drive me home. Does that work for everyone?"

When everyone finally agreed they headed out of the trainer's room. Greg had told Sasha about his announcement so she kept the sweatshirt off. John and Paul were leaning against the wall when she came out.

"I take it Steph knew about this," Paul said gesturing to her pouch.

"I swore her to girl secrecy H," Sasha said. "She couldn't tell anyone, not even her husband, so don't even think about yelling at her if you haven't already." When he hung his head down she knew he already had his wife on the phone.

"You're okay though baby girl," John asked.

"We're both fine. In fact," Sasha said as she grabbed John's hand and placed it on her stomach. He jumped at the first movement he felt.

"Damn, kid is hyper," John said with a laugh. "Definitely related to Rainbow Brite."

Jeff flipped John off as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You ready to go," Jess asked.

"See you guys later," Sasha waved as they headed towards the exit.

"Is everything okay," a voice asked from behind them.

"She and the baby are fine Matt," Jeff answered slowly turning around. "Did you have to get so rough with her?"

"I didn't know," Matt said trying to explain. "I didn't mean to push her."

"I'm not talking about you pushing her, I meant when you grabbed her at the table," Jeff said lowly.

Matt knew his brother was pissed from the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry, okay. But no one would let me near her. When I heard she was hear all I wanted to do was talk to her. I just want to talk to her."

Jeff took pity on his brother as he sank to the floor. Not wanting witnesses, he shooed everyone away.

"You did this to yourself."

"I know," Matt said running a hand across his face. "I love her."

"It might be too little to late," Jeff replied sitting on the floor next to him. "The only good thing I see from all the shit you put her through is that baby."

"I want to be a part of the baby's life," Matt said looking at his brother. "I want to be its father."

"I'm sure he would love to have you for a dad," Jeff said throwing an arm around him. "One problem is how you treated his mother because of a relationship that failed years ago. You cheated on her, accused her of cheating and constantly put her down. How much a part you have in his life is up to that very woman."

"I want to be his father," Matt said and then he realized something. "It's a boy?"

"You have a son," Jeff said and watched as a smile brightened his brother's face. He could almost see that brother he had before everything went to shit with Amy. "Sash says it just shows you Hardy's can't make girls."

Matt laughed knowing this might be true as there hadn't been a girl Hardy in years. "Everything is okay with him?"

"He was moving around and everything," Jeff said nodding. "We were all just a bit scared with the way she fell."

"I want to talk to her," Matt said almost pleadingly.

"I am going to be staying with her for the next few days," Jeff said but he raised a hand silencing Matt before he could speak. "I will talk to her. I won't make promises but I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Jeffro," Matt said getting up from the floor. "All I want is a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks for your patience. I had my Hardy fix tonight so here is Chapter 6. Let me know what you all think._

**Chapter 6**

"Holy shit Sash," Shannon said with his mouth hanging open as he walked inside the house. "You've been holding out on us."

Sasha giggled as all three guys looked around the huge living room agog.

"It's just a house Shan," she said with a smile.

"Just a house my left nut," Greg muttered suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sasha, I lived in a double wide trailer," Jeff said kissing her cheek. "This is a fucking mansion."

"It's not that big," she said trying to maintain some modesty. Their reactions are one of the reasons she hid what she was worth to them. She hated being viewed as a dollar sign. "The bedrooms are upstairs. Stay out of the last one on the left, it's mine. Otherwise you guys have the run of the house."

"Cool," Shannon said grabbing his bag and making a dash towards the stairs.

"Slow down asshole," Greg said following him.

Sasha just shook her head as Jeff took her hand and led her to the sectional so they could sit.

"I've missed you," Sasha said laying her head on his shoulder. "The phone isn't the same as this. And before you say anything, yes I know it's my own fault."

Jeff chuckled as he rubbed her arm. "You did what you had to. I can't blame you." He rested a hand on her belly. "I am just glad I get to be a part of my nephew's life."

"You are going to be the best uncle ever," she said kissing his cheek.

"What about his dad?"

Sasha sighed. "I love Matt you know. I love him and I stayed as long as I could. If he wants to, we can work something out for our son but I can't go back to that."

"Can we be honest?"

"When have we not been?"

"He was scared shitless tonight after you fell and Greg told the world about the baby," Jeff said as he played with her hair. "I saw something in him tonight that I haven't seen in a long time. He was my brother not the broken man he's been. Being a dad may be the best thing for him."

"My baby is not a problem solver Nero."

"I know that sweetie but if it helps bring him back to the man he should be than this baby is a miracle worker. He told me he wants to talk to you."

Sasha rested her head against his shoulder, not saying a word. Jeff didn't want to push her and she didn't want to be pushed.

"I am not promising I will talk to him yet," Sasha said after a few moments. "I can't just forget the past." At Jeff's sigh she lifted her head and turned to him. "But I need to look towards the future. I will talk to him. I just can't say when."

Jeff started playing with her hands. "What did you see in my brother anyway? You were always too good for him."

Sasha let out a laugh making Jeff smile. "I was young and stupid?" She asked making him chuckle. "I honestly don't know anymore Jeffro. I do know he didn't mean to be the way he was with me but he couldn't help himself." Sasha stroked his arm when he sucked in a breath. "I'm not excusing everything he did but I know it was partly my fault."

Jeff got angry at that. "How the fuck can you say that? Did you deserve to be cheated on, to be berated, made to feel stupid? Tell me how you deserved that."

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," she said taking a breath thinking about the best way to explain herself. "I meant it was my fault too because I stayed with him and let him continue treating me that way. I could have left but I chose to stay."

Jeff eased a bit. "If you're at fault then all of us are at fault too." He gestured to Shannon and Greg who had walked back into the room. "We saw what he was doing and didn't put a stop to it."

"Would I have listened? Would Matt have listened?" Sasha stared at all three of them.

"It should have stopped a long time ago," Shannon said sitting next to Sasha. She pushed at him as he pulled her into his lap. His hand started rubbing circles on her belly. She relaxed against him until he spoke again. "The first time you had a bruise it should have stopped."

Shannon held her as she struggled to get off him. "What the fuck Shannon!"

"Calm down, don't stress the baby," Shannon said holding onto her.

"What do you mean bruised," Jeff hissed as he turned to Greg who just turned his head. "Did he hit you?" Jeff couldn't believe this. _My brother hit a woman_?

"He didn't mean too," Sasha said trying to calm the situation down. "He was really, really drunk. It was a onetime thing," she turned to Shannon, "someone wasn't supposed to ever say anything."

"He hit you," Greg said in disbelief. Matt had been a total asshole to Sasha but to hit her. That was a new low.

"Like I said, it was a onetime thing," Sasha said rubbing the back of her neck. "I am not excusing him for it but it was an accident. He had no clue what he was doing. He was blitzed and thought I was Amy and Shannon was Adam. Shannon took a few hits himself first."

Jeff looked at Shannon who was back to rubbing Sasha's belly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I promised I wouldn't," Shannon replied looking at Sasha. "It never happened again so it didn't need to be discussed. However I did try to get Sash away from him but she kept turning me down. Why, oh why, can't I get a woman?"

Sasha giggled at Shannon as he wailed. She knew he was just trying to break the tension of the room. "Sorry Shan-bear." She kissed his cheek. "Guys, can we seriously talk about something else? I really don't want to keep bringing up the past. It's over and we have a lot more to look forward to." She ran a hand over her belly knocking Shannon's out of the way.

Greg came and joined them on the couch lifting Sasha into his lap. "Damn girl, you are packing it on."

Sasha playfully hit him as he pretended to groan under her weight. In reality, she looked healthy for the first time in a while.

"Way to hurt my feelings," she pouted to him.

"I meant in a good way," Greg said looking down her tank top. "I mean damn, look at those things. That kid is never gonna go hungry!"

Sasha groaned as all three guys were now centered on her boobs. "Jeez," she said crossing her arms over them. "You act like you all haven't seen breasts before."

Shannon pulled her arms from over them. "Please promise to never cover them again. They should be praised." Shannon knelt on the floor in front of her and bowed.

"Get up reject," Greg said kicking his foot out and knocking Shannon over.

Jeff sick of their antics picked Sasha up from Greg's lap and placed her in his.

She grumbled as she settled back down. "I can sit on my own you know."

"Why would you do that when our laps are cold," Jeff asked giving her cow eyes.

"You guys are too much," Sasha said resting her head on Jeff's shoulder once again. It felt right to her being with Jeff. He was always there when she needed him.

"What's too much," Shannon said sitting back on the couch, "is this place? How come we've never been here before missy?"

"Yeah," Greg said jumping in. "How were you able to swing this place?"

"We you believe I have a sugar daddy?" When all she received were raised eyebrows she sighed. "Fine, I'm loaded."

"Define loaded," Jeff asked intrigued. He honestly thought he knew everything about her.

"Like, I just won the lottery loaded or I own a corporation loaded," Greg asked.

"Stephanie loaded," Sasha replied quietly.

"How the hell did you have all this and we never knew," Shannon asked.

"I always lived off my paychecks," Sasha explained. "I try not to dip into my excess money unless it's something I really want or if I know someone really needs it." She looked at Jeff without meaning too at the last statement.

"It was you," Jeff said turning her to face him. When she looked at her lap she knew he figured it out.

"It was her what," Shannon asked confused.

"Remember when that Corvette was given to me by my supporters after the fire," Jeff asked as the other two nodded. "We couldn't figure out how so many fans were able to pull together to pay for it. It was you."

"What can I say," Sasha shrugged. "I was always your number one supporter."

"That's awesome," Shannon said wide-eyed. "I could use a new Hummer."

"You always want a hummer," Sasha said sarcastically. "I know how much Jeff loved his car. He had enough to worry about without replacing his car."

"You rock," Jeff said kissing her on the head, and then he started laughing causing Sasha to look up at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You did something you always loved to do with that car," Jeff said smiling. "You really twisted Beth."

Sasha started laughing. It was true she and Beth didn't get along but at least Sasha could say she tried.

"Was that the reason," Shannon asked not being able to finish asking his question before Greg hit him. "Dude," Shannon said rubbing the back of his head. "I just want to know if that's why Beth left him."

Sasha looked back at Jeff. "Beth left? When did this happen?"

"A few months ago," Jeff said glaring at Shannon who shrugged sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sasha couldn't believe he never told her.

"It wasn't as important as hearing about how you were doing," Jeff said rubbing her back. He let out a huge yawn, one Sasha knew was fake. "I'm exhausted. Let's hit the sheets."

Jeff lifted Sasha out of his lip and stood up. The guys wanted to stay downstairs a bit so Sasha and Jeff headed up the stairs. Jeff, being a gentleman, walked her to her bedroom door.

"You know we are going to have a talk tomorrow," she said folding her arms.

"Yes ma'am," Jeff replied kissing her cheek and then her belly. "Go get some rest so my nephew can play with me tomorrow."

Sasha smiled as he walked away. For the first time in months she felt good. No more secrets except whatever Jeff was keeping from her about Beth.

_I will sort that one tomorrow;_ she thought as she went inside and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I apologize for the lack of updates. I have been super busy and lost my writer's train of thought. Hopefully this will not happen again. Give it a read and let me all know what you think._

**Chapter 7**

**The next morning…**

Sasha put the pans in the oven to keep breakfast warm until her men all woke up. She headed outside to the back deck. With a cup of decaf (blech) in her hands she stared out into the horizon as the waves crashed melodically onto the sand. She turned slightly as she heard the door slide open.

She laughed as Jeff stumbled through. He was somewhere between awake and asleep.

"Go back to bed Nero," she said as he flopped onto a lounge.

"No," he mumbled. He opened his arms to her. "Come snuggle with me."

Sasha giggled as she put her mug down and joined him on the lounge. She lay on her side, resting her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She missed this as well. Jeff and Sasha used to lie in the fields in Cameron like this on clear nights just staring at the stairs. It was their way of getting away from the madness that was their lives.

"What happened with Beth?" Sasha had to ask. She didn't like Beth but she was with Jeff for a long time.

Jeff sighed. "We weren't the same people that we used to be. I was tired of trying to be something I wasn't with her."

"How could she not like you the way you are? You're close to perfect Nero."

Jeff now laughed. Sasha loved him without turning a blind eye to his faults but by embracing them as he did with hers.

"We drifted sweetie," Jeff said stroking her back relishing how comfortable she seemed in his arms. "We wanted different things. Plus she was too jealous."

It was now Sasha's turn to laugh. "Jealous of what, Nero? You are the most faithful guy I know and you definitely could have any piece of ass that you could ever want."

Jeff looked down at Sasha and smiled with a raised brow. "Any ass?"

Sasha tapped him on the chest. "Yes Nero, any ass. If you weren't with her I definitely would have made a play for you when I first started with the company. You are hot."

Jeff hugged his friend tightly too him, releasing her when his nephew reminded him he was there too.

"What are you feeding this kid," Jeff asked rubbing his hand across her bump.

"It's a Hardy," Sasha said sitting up. "Burgers and skittles are his favorites at the moment along with pears." Sasha looked at Jeff and cracked a smile. "Have I told you that mustard, even the smell of mustard, makes me sick to my stomach?"

"Oh no," Jeff groaned dramatically as he too sat up. "He's inherited his father's dislike of mustard!"

"Baby fact," Sasha said in a completely monotone voice. "Baby Hardy hates mustard."

Jeff chuckled as Sasha tried to pull herself up off the lounge. "Let me help." Jeff got to his feet and pulled her up by his hand.

"Nero if you want to 'snuggle' any more in the next few months, you really need to pick a higher piece of furniture." She laughed as Jeff continued to hold her hand as they went back inside the house only to find her other two house guests sitting sleepily at the kitchen table.

"How late did you two go to bed," Jeff asked as he grabbed some juice out of the fridge.

"Dude," Greg said with a yawn. "She has an arcade downstairs."

Jeff looked at Sasha who just shrugged her shoulders. "Why pay for it and have to wait to play your favorites?"

"You mean, we could have been in a house on the beach with an arcade for the last few years but you held out on us," Jeff asked as he helped her lift the pans out of the oven. "Did Matt know?"

Sasha shook her head negatively as she sat at the table with the boys as they started grabbing the pancakes and bacon she made earlier. "No one knew. As far as Matt was concerned I was broke before I hit the big time and I prefer to keep it this way. No one is to know about this." She looked at all three and waited until they agreed to start eating.

**Later in the day…**

Jeff and Greg headed to the arena for that night's show while Shannon and Karen stayed back and decided to have a movie night. Sasha sighed in contentment as she rested on Shannon's shoulder.

"I really missed you Reject."

"I missed you too you Psycho Bitch," Shannon said grunting as she slapped his stomach at the use of his special nickname for him.

"Jeez," she said as she leaned forward to grab her water. "PMS one time and you're labeled for life."

"At least we don't have to worry about PMS and you for another few months," Shannon replied gesturing to her bump.

"PMS should be the least of your worries," Sasha said with an evil laugh. "I have pregnancy hormones now. You boys are so fucked!"

Shannon looked at her in horror. "I beg you," Shannon began crawling in front on his knees. "Please be gentle with us. We are weak men who only are here to worship you."

"She has him begging again," a voice called out from behind them causing Sasha to laugh at Shannon's paralyzed expression at being caught.

"What can I say Shane," Sasha said standing up and rubbing Shannon's head as she walked towards the door. "My Shannon knows how to make me happy. If I were you guys, I would be very grateful. Shannon was just begging that I take it easy on you all with my pregnancy hormones."

Shane and Jeff looked at Shannon stunned. "What do you mean hormones?" Shan asked.

"I mean," Sasha said winking at Shannon. "When you guys are here I might really need ice cream."

"That's not a problem," Shane said cockily as Jeff just shook his head feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Well, right now," Sasha said tapping her finger on her chin. "I want Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter and Jelly ice cream."

"Sash," Shane said looking at his watch. "It's midnight."

"But I want it now," Sasha yelled startling all three guys. Shane stepped back away from Sasha.

"Shannon, let's go," Shane said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door.

Once the door slammed, Sasha burst into laughter, holding her stomach.

Jeff looked at her as if she had three heads but he wasn't stupid, he kept his mouth shut.

"Poor Shannon," Sasha said once she caught her breath. She giggled at Jeff's raised brow. "I feel bad Shane dragged him with him."

Jeff followed Sasha into the kitchen as she opened the freezer and pulled out some Breyer's Vanilla. Now Jeff had t know what was going on.

"Why do you feel bad for Shannon?" He watched her scoop out some ice cream and add some grape jelly on top along with some peanut topping.

"Well," Sasha said taking a spoonful. "I sort of wanted to scare Shane a bit and teach him a lesson."

"How is sending him out for ice cream a lesson," Jeff asked grabbing his own spoon for a bite of her dessert. It wasn't bad.

"I sent him on a wild goose chase," Sasha replied innocently."PB&J ice cream has been discontinued since 1999. It's in the flavor grave yard."

Jeff looked at her as she just smiled shyly with a spoon in her mouth. "You are evil and will owe Shannon big time."

"I know," Sasha said walking back into the living room and sitting with her bowl. "Think he wants a Hummer?"

Jeff laughed as he sat next to her and continued to sample her ice cream. "He always wants a Hummer, the car and the other way. What are you offering?"

Sasha hit him in the arm. "You perv! A car of course! Can you seriously see any guy wanting someone this big going down on them? Jesus, I'm only five and a half months and I am a whale."

Jeff looked over Sasha. His eyes appraising her from her head to her toes. "I would do you."

Sasha just rolled her eyes. "That made me feel better. 'I would do you.' Jeff, you romantic fool!"

Jeff grabbed her hand mid scoop. "I am serious Sash. You are more beautiful now that you have ever been. You are an extremely hot mother to be."

Sasha blushed at that. "Thanks Nero." She put her bowl down and hugged him. "If you ever need a pregnant friends with benefits visit, I'm your girl."

Jeff relished having her in his arms. _Damn, Matt is an idiot!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Please don't hate me or kill me. I am so sorry for the long delay in posting. Please except this short chapter as my apology. I hope to get back on track as soon as possible. You all are the best and thanks for your patience. - Cam _

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning…**

Jeff sat out on the back deck and looked at his phone as it rang, debating whether or not to answer it. Matt's name was on the caller ID. He knew his brother wanted to know if Sasha would speak with him.

"Hello," Jeff answered with a sigh.

"_Hey Jeff, what's the good word?"_ Matt was anxious. He needed to talk to Sasha, he had to make things right.

"Nothing much Matt," Jeff sipped his coffee as he looked out at the waves crashing the beach. He understood why Sasha found this place so peaceful.

"_Is she going to talk to me?"_

"I don't know. She said she would think about it," Jeff walked closer to the edge of the deck when he heard movement from inside. He didn't know if it was Sasha and he didn't want to be overheard. "You put her through a lot. I think the fact that she's just thinking about talking to you should be considered a win."

"_A win? I should be happy she might talk to me while she has no problem sharing her home with you three," _Matt said bitterly surprising Jeff.

"Dude, I'm not the one that fucked up," Jeff said lowly trying not to raise his voice. "You fucked up. I'm tired of telling you that. It's like a broken record."

"_I'm sorry." _Matt sighed. _"I'm frustrated. I don't want to miss out on my son's life."_

All Jeff could do was shake his head. He really was beating a dead horse with his brother. "I've told you before. You will be a part of the baby's life. Just give Mom some space." Looking over at the door, he saw Sasha standing there. "I got to go." Jeff clicked his phone off and waved.

"Matt," Sasha asked already knowing the answer.

"Who else," Jeff sighed wearily rubbing his face. He started whining relaying his conversation with his brother. "Why won't she speak to me? Sure, you guys get to stay with her. I'm frustrated." Jeff threw his arm as if he was going to throw his phone until he noticed Sasha giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You," she replied walking up to him and hugging him with her eyes a bit misty. "He's your brother and you love him. I am putting you in an awkward position." She looked up and into Jeff's eyes. "Do you think if I talk to him he might ease back a bit?"

Jeff started rubbing her bump. "Maybe but only do it if you feel comfortable."

Sasha thought about it as she relaxed under his touch. "Will you come with me," she asked.

"Of course," Jeff said pulling her into him in another hug. "Wherever and whenever you need me, I am there for you."

"Thanks Jeff," Sasha said leaning up to kiss Jeff's cheek but landing on his lips instead as he turned his head. Sasha gasped and pulled back putting her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled trying to ease her discomfort. "It's okay Sash." He winked at her. "How you've been able to resist me this long amazes me."

"Oh Jeff," Sasha said swatting his arm with a girly giggle. "I'm going inside to make breakfast for Shannon. He deserves it after being pulled into my torture."

"That was pretty mean of you," Jeff said glad that even with his mistake everything seemed ok.

"Technically," Sasha said pulling out a can of cinnamon rolls from the fridge. "He started it by calling my Psycho Bitch and assuming PMS was the worse things you guys had to live through with me."

Jeff laughed as he watched her open and prepare to bake the rolls. He remembered when Shannon coined her nickname. She did get a little crazy with PMS but it only lasted a day. This pregnancy may be a bit more hostile.

Sasha sat down next to Jeff and watched him as he appeared deep in thought. "What's in your noodle, Nero?"

"Just you, the baby and my brother sweetness," Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer into him. He looked at her as she let out a deep sigh.

"Think we could meet with Matt today?"

"Sure," Jeff said kissing her head hoping the meeting would go okay.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I am so sorry for the delay…this is short but it's something._

**Chapter 9**

_Later that day…_

Sasha stared at the hotel as they pulled into the parking lot. Jeff looked over at her as she chewed on her lower lip. Jeff placed the car in park and reached over to grab her hand. Sasha turned and saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said to Jeff and herself. "This needs to be done."

Jeff lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm here with you. You want to bounce just say the word."

Sasha nodded as she opened the car door. She was grateful for Jeff but still felt like she was putting him in the middle of her problems. She smiled at him as he walked beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Together they walked into the lobby where an anxious Matt Hardy was pacing.

Matt turned and sighed as he noticed his brother with Sasha. All he wanted was five minutes alone with her but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. He walked up to Sasha with his arms open as if to hug her. Sasha just held her hand up as a no.

"You wanted to talk Matt," she said strongly as Jeff rubbed circles on her lower back. "Let's talk." She gestured to a seating area in a quiet part of the lobby.

Matt shot a look at Jeff who followed. "I thought we could talk privately Sasha," Matt said as Jeff sat next to Sasha on the small couch.

Sasha looked at Jeff who continued to rub her back. "If you want to talk to me Nero stays, if that's a problem, I can leave right now." She stared at Matt as she finished the statement.

Matt sighed and looked at the floor and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere acting like that.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

Matt looked up. His Sasha was not pushy and abrasive. His Sasha was meek and would do anything he asked. Maybe he really didn't know Sasha.

"Were you every going to tell me," Matt asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Yes," Sasha replied. "I had every intention of telling you."

"When he was ten," Matt asked snidely causing Jeff's head to snap toward him.

"No asshole," Sasha replied starting to get angry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath focusing on Jeff's constant moving hand as she tried to regain her composure. "I planned on telling you before the baby was born. I wanted you to be there when your son was born…if you even believe he's yours." Sasha muttered the last part but knew by Jeff's suck in of air that it was heard.

"What do you mean by that," Matt asked starting to get hot. "Is the baby mine?"

"Again stop being an ass," Sasha stood up knowing it was time to go. "Of course he's yours. What I was referring to was all the times you accused me of cheating on you. If I was such a whore maybe he isn't yours." She turned to Jeff who stood behind her. "I need to go."

Jeff nodded as he watched her walk towards the doors. He turned to his brother who was just shaking his head.

"Was I really that bad," Matt asked.

"Dude, you hit her and Shannon," Jeff said in a harsh tone. Matt looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I know about that. She worked so hard to keep your image perfect in everyone's eyes. You fucked up."

Matt's silence was starting to piss off Jeff. "Grow up and be the man you need to be for your son."

Matt looked at Jeff as he turned and left the lobby. Sitting down he rested his head in his hands and for the first time in a long time, cried.

**Outside…**

Sasha stood leaning against the car with her head back, eyes closed and hands resting on her swollen middle. She opened her eyes as she felt her friend come next to her.

"You ok," Jeff asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess I wasn't ready for that," Sasha said with a sigh.

"You were kind of ready," Jeff replied with a shrug. "Let's get you home." Jeff moved to open her car door. "I think my nephew needs some rest." Jeff kissed her on the forehead as he gently helped her into the car. Little did he know they were being watched and the wheels were turning in someone's head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasha was glad to be home. She stared out her kitchen window and watched Shannon and Shane goof off in the pool.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice asked from behind her.

"Nero," she replied. "Do I look like I need any of your pennies?" Sasha gestured to the large room they were in. Jeff laughed as he drew her into his arms into a hug.

"You did good today."

"No," Sasha said as she laid her head on his chest. "I didn't. I should have held by temper in better. Why did I let seeing him get to me?"

"Hormones? …. Ouch!" Jeff rubbed his chest were she slapped it. "Jesus woman that hurt."

"Hormones Jeffrey," she said with a sly grin even though he could see the pain in her eyes.

"You did the best you could," Jeff said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they turned to look out at the pool. "The next time you meet and there will be a next time," he hugged her tighter as he felt her bristle under his arm, "things will get better. It will keep getting better."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jeff rested his forehead against hers as she sighed.

"I can be sure cause I know you. You want wants best for your son. In your eyes that's a family. He can't help it that his dad was/is an ass. But knowing you, you will try your hardest never to let my nephew know that."

Sasha leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Jeff's lips. "Thank you."

"Are we interrupting," Shannon asked with a smirk from the door where he was standing with Shane who was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, Reject," Sasha said as serious as could be. "I was just about to give my baby's uncle some serious whale loving. I'm pregnant and horny; you just wish it was you." Sasha turned on her heal and left her boys with their jaws on the floor.

"Damn, I missed her," Shannon said placing a hand on his heart. He looked at Jeff. "How are we going to get her to come home with us tomorrow?"

Jeff ran a hand down his face. "I didn't even attempt to ask her after the meeting with Matt this morning."

"How'd that go," Shane asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Not great," Jeff said looking towards the door Sasha left through. "There is so much hurt there. But I will go talk with her about coming back to Cameron with us even if I have to use my trump card." Jeff turned and left the room to look for Sasha.

Shane and Shannon turned towards each other and laughed. "Legend!"

**Upstairs…**

Jeff found Sasha lying in the middle of her bed. "Room for one more?"

She smiled up at him. "I don't know let me ask. Baby, do we have room for Uncle Jeff?" She giggled as she felt a kick along her hand. "He says fine." She scooted a bit to give Jeff room.

Jeff lay on the bed and pulled Sasha up against him. They laid there spooning in silence with both their hands resting on her bump. Finally the silence got to Jeff.

"Come home with us."

"You know I can't."

"No, I don't," Jeff said as he turned her so he was lying half way over her, careful of his nephew. "Cameron was your home too. Come stay with me."

"I can't," she said, her eyes misting. "It's too soon."

"Fine," Jeff sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess I have to move down here."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you stay here alone."

"I've been fine Nero." She knew he was concerned but she was fine, just lonely.

"Daddy misses you," Jeff added knowing it was time to pull out the big guns.

"I miss him too," she let a single tear fall. "He was the closest I had to a daddy."

"He's going to be head over heels when he finds out about his grandbaby."

Sasha looked up at Jeff and stared straight into his eyes. She knew this was an argument she was not winning. "Promise me no Matt."

"I can't promise no Matt but I will promise very little Matt." Jeff smiled. _God she is beautiful. Matt is an asshole._

"Fine," she sighed. "But you have to help me pack and I stay with you."

"Deal," he said excitedly and he placed a smacking kiss on her lips. He lifted his head up as he realized what he had done. Sasha just looked at him, more at his lips. She leaned her head up and placed her own kiss on his lips. Jeff was in shock.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "I love you Nero."

"I love you to Sash," Jeff replied relishing the feeling between them. _ I love you more than you know._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I AM SOOOOO SORRY... I feel like I fell off the face of the earth. I actually updated. Hopefully this will become a recurring thing for this story and Starting Over. Please let me know what you all think. Also, I in no way dislike Beth Britt. I even follower her on Twitter. I think she is a decent person who puts up with a lot of crap from fans. For the purpose of this story I needed to make her the way she is. For those of you who have read Starting Over, you know this is a true statement. _

_With that said...on with the story..._

**Chapter 11**

**The next day, Cameron, NC…**

"Damn Nero," Sasha said as she looked up at his new home. "I never thought I would ever see you in a regular house, let alone one this big."

Jeff laughed at her reaction. "If I had to build, why not go big? I just wish Jack was here to be a part of it."

Sasha looked at her friend, her best friend, and wrapped her arms around him. "Jack is here. I'm sorry I wasn't around when all this shit went down."

"No worries," Jeff said placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You were doing what you needed to do." He smiled as he wiped a solitary tear she let escape away. "Come inside Momma, let me give you the five cent tour." With that, Jeff led Sasha into what, for now, he considered their home.

**Later that day…**

"Nero, did you call Daddy?"

"Yes Sash!"

"When is he coming?"

Jeff looked out the window at the car pulling up and smiled. Legend was curious when his son called and said he had a surprise for him.

"He's here so get your pregnant ass down here!" Jeff walked to open the door before a knock could be heard. "Hi Dad."

"What's my surprise," Legend asked as he walked inside.

"It's me," Sasha called softly from the top of the stairs. She watched Legend as he looked her over, his eyes staying on her pronounced middle. Sasha stopped when she reached him and looked down at the floor not knowing what to do.

"Sweetheart," Legend uttered as he pulled her into a hug. "You are a sight for sore eyes." He began rubbing her back as her tears flowed. Jeff went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water as Legend maneuvered Sasha to the couch in the living room, hardly letting her go.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder. Legend looked at Jeff, unsure of what to do. _Just talk to her,_ Jeff mouthed silently as he sat on the other side and rubbed her back.

"Princess," Legend said lifting her chin so he could look at her. "You have nothin' to be sorry for." He shushed her as she began to speak. "I'm not happy you left us." He continued even after receiving a dirty look from his son. "But you had your reasons and we need to respect that." He looked down at her. "Do you have anything you want to tell me since my sons haven't shared?"

Sasha calmed down slowly, taking deep breaths. "Don't me mad at them. They just found out. Your gonna have a grandson in a few months."

"A boy," Legend asked with a smile. "Not to offend my son sitting here but a little girl would have been so nice." Sasha and Jeff both laughed.

"Sash says Hardy's can't have girls," Jeff joked as Sasha stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't believe that's true but she's having my nephew so she may be on to something."

All three laughed and failed to notice that someone had come in the house.

"I knew you were a two timing bastard," Beth screamed as she looked on the scene in front of her. Jeff groaned as he turned around. "How could you Jeffrey?"

"Beth relax," Jeff said as he stood. "You are mistaken."

"I'm mistaken," Beth screamed. "Did I not just here that this whore is having a Hardy boy! She is sitting in our home! How dare you!"

"Beth," Sasha yelled getting her attention. "You dumb bitch, this," gestures to her middle, "is Matt's. Jeff never cheated on you. Who the fuck are you calling a whore skank? You were the one nailing bartenders while Jeff was on the road!"

Jeff's head whipped between the two women. Sasha was now furious and Beth was grey. He always had a feeling Beth wasn't as lonely as she let on when he was on the road.

"And," Sasha continued. "This isn't your home, it's Jeff's! I suggest you get your fat ass out of here now cause, pregnant or not, I've been itching to stomp your ass into the ground for years. Today would be a good day to start!"

Beth looked at Jeff who was still speechless as he stood between the two women. Legend had enough common sense to know when to keep his mouth shut and let his children settle things amongst themselves.

Beth let out a gasp and stormed out of the house as quickly as she came in. Jeff wrapped his arms around Sasha placing a kiss on her head. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear. "No stress for the baby."

No sooner than those words were spoken, Jeff's door opened again.

"Why was that bitch here? And why was she congratulating me as she tore out of your driveway?"

"Fuck," Sasha said lowly as she clung to Jeff tighter. "When do I get a break?"

Legend stood up to greet his other son, who stopped short when he caught sight of Sasha in his brother's arms.

"Son," Legend began. "Sasha was just catching up with me and telling me the good news about the baby. I think you and I should go to my house and talk as well." Legend started pulling a dumbfounded Matt out the door before he knew what happened.

Jeff sighed as the door shut behind them. "Come home I told her. No drama I promised. I suck don't I?"

"No Nero," Sasha said looking up at him. "you don't suck." Suddenly she burst into laughter. Jeff looked on as if she was crazy. She caught his look and tried to catch her breath.

"Damn it," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "If I would have known she thought I was banging you, I would have, just to piss her off." Sasha started laughing again and Jeff joined in. _God she makes me crazy!_


End file.
